


Victory Kiss

by fangirlfiction



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, no one is dust, we are all happy, yay denial!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfiction/pseuds/fangirlfiction
Summary: Pairing: Stucky x readerThanos is defeated, and there's no other way to celebrate than with kisses.





	Victory Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @/barnesrogersvstheworld Marvel Kiss Challenge on tumblr! I don't write a lot of Stucky x reader, so please let me know what you think!

You lean against Bucky, your head on his shoulder, as both of you sit in comfortable silence, the weight of the last 24 hours dissolving piece by piece. You both look up when you hear heavy footfalls swishing through the grass, your eyes landing on a world weary Steve. He smiles at you and then Bucky before settling down next to you in the grass. Bucky leans forward to look at Steve, worried etched into his features. “How is Tony?”

Steve sighs, and it’s heavy. Your heart aches for him. “Critical, but stable.”

Bucky nods and asks, “And Natasha? How is she coping?”

“As expected.” Steve runs his fingers through his hair. “Struggling to wrap her head around the fact that Bruce is gone. But, it’s Natasha, so you’d never know how upset she actually is.”

“Is it really over?” Your voice is a whisper, but it still feels too loud in the quiet of the night.

Steve reaches between you and threads his fingers through yours, and you turn to him, finding comfort in his soft smile. “Yeah, it’s really over.”

Bucky sighs before lowering his body and settling his head into your lap, and your fingers instantly move to dance through his hair. You glance at Bucky and find his eyes closed, looking content. At peace. You turn your face to the stars this time, eyes darting between the constellations that dot the dark Wakandan sky. Bucky breaks the silence. “Hey star girl, enlighten us on what we’re looking at.”

You smile at him and grab his hand with the one not in Steve’s grip, holding it up to trace the first constellation you see. You whisper, “That’s Hydra.”

You glance down at Bucky, pleased to find that the contentment has not left his face, Hydra’s hold no longer around him. His eyes meet yours and he smiles, “And what’s its story?”

“The Hydra was a monster with 9 snake heads, one of which was immortal. The Hydra’s breath could destroy life, and if you cut off one of the Hydra’s heads, two more would grow to replace it. The Hydra is well known because it was one of the 12 labors of Hercules. Hercules lured the Hydra from its den with a flaming arrow, and wrestled with it while holding his breath, but every time he removed a head, more grew in its place. Eventually Hercules started burning the site of the severed heads, preventing more from growing in its place. He cut off the immortal head and buried it, defeating the Hydra monster.”

Steve chuckled softly, “Kinda sounds like what we did with the Howling Commandos.”

You feel Bucky nod in agreement before he asks, “Show us another one.”

You smile and guide his hand to trace the next constellation, Lupus. “That’s Lupus, it means wolf in Latin. There’s no myth for it though.”

Steve reaches down to brush his knuckles over Bucky’s face as he whispers, “Maybe it’s for our White Wolf.”

You hum in agreement and Bucky gives you both a goofy smile. “Never thought I’d have my own constellation. Ma would be proud.”

Steve lifts Bucky’s hand and traces a constellation you’ve shown him before. “The Phoenix, right?”

You smile, proud, and nod. But Bucky speaks before you do, “A bird reborn from its own ashes. A new beginning from the ashes of the end.”

“Is that what we have to do now? Start all over? Nothing’s going to be the same.”

Bucky sits up, noticing the shift in your tone, and Steve turns towards you. Bucky pushes your legs open and settles between them, his hand rising to brush away the tears falling from your cheeks. “Hey,” he whispers, his breath ghosting over your skin. “We’re the same.”

Steve pipes up from beside you, tangling his fingers into your hair, making you turn to look at him. “Nothing will change between us, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Your lips quivers as you mutter, “How do we tell the others? We’ve been together in Wakanda, living in a bubble, pretending that reality wouldn’t catch up with us. But now it has, reality is here.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky states, giving you a soft smile. “I love you. Both of you. And it doesn’t matter that things are changing. If you still want this, us…we’re all yours.”

You smile and lean forward, pressing your lips to Bucky’s, expressing all the things you cannot say. You pull away and look at Steve, silently asking him the same question. His face splits into a grin and he pulls you towards him, answering your question with a kiss of his own. When he pulls away you all sit in comfortable silence, limbs intertwined and love hanging in the air.

Bucky snorts unexpectedly, and you and Steve turn to him with a confused look. Bucky shakes his head and mutters, “A victory kiss.”

Your eyebrows pull together in confusion, but you see Steve from the corner of your eye, nodding in understanding. “What?”

He looks at you, a happy grin on his face. “That was our victory kiss. You know, the sailor and the nurse after World War II?”

You realize what he’s talking about, but confusion settles on you again. “Yeah, but you were with Hydra at the end of the war. How do you know about that?”

Bucky scoffs. “Please. The first thing I did after escaping Hydra was google the end of the war. I never knew who won.”

You laugh, not expecting his answer, before leaning in to kiss him again, affection growing in your chest. Steve interrupts the kiss with a noise of protest. “Hey, wait, I don’t like being left out of the victory kisses.”

Bucky laughs and pulls him in dramatically, smiles on both of their faces. You lean back, watching your two soldiers, finally feeling at peace for the first time in years.


End file.
